You Found Me
by tutorgirl25
Summary: “I love you, I’m so sorry.” She whispered, feeling as though she could hear her heart cave in as she utters the words. “I don’t want you to leave.” “I know. I have to. We can’t do this anymore.” She said, barely above a whisper.
1. Where The Story Ends

_August 2010._

_The silence in the room is deafening. And that's when he realized that this is over. That they are over. He thought of something to say. Something that would change her mind. Something that would make the pain go away._

_Nothing._

_It's not like he'd say 'sorry' or 'let's be friends' because that would be a lie. He's not sorry, not at all. He loved her more than anyone in the world, and wouldn't change the fact that they were together for anything. And friends? They love each other far too much to be anything but lovers._

_He knows that she's broken, and it's all his fault. He also knows that he's broken, and never going to get over this girl. His first love. It's not like you ever really get over your first true love. But it's even harder it it's this girl. She's the most amazing person he's ever met in his life. She's beautiful and funny and wonderful. It's not like its matters anymore, it's over now._

"_I just can't do this anymore." She whispered in his ear. He hopes she can't hear his heart breaking. She hopes he can't hear the unrelenting pain in her voice._

_She sat down, leaning against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest "Sometimes things start for a reason….and they end for a reason too." She whispered._

"_Remember when we met?" he asked quietly. Even though it was dark in the room he knew exactly what she was looking at. The picture of the two of them after a had his arms wrapped around her waist, and whispered something in her ear, just when the picture was being taken, making her laugh. That was his favorite picture of her. So in love._

"_Don't, please." She begged, not wanting to go back in the past._

"_I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd ever met in my life." He told her honestly. "And I used to watch you with your friends. Laughing and talking. And I knew from that moment on that I wanted you. That you were the girl for me."_

_She knew she had to be careful what she said. She had her whole heart on the line this time. One wrong word and she'd fall for him again, forgetting the fact that they just couldn't do it anymore._

"_I love you, I'm so sorry." She whispered, feeling as though she could hear her heart cave in as she utters the words._

"_I don't want you to leave."_

"_I know. I have to. We can't do this anymore." She said, barely above a whisper._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

September: 2015

That memory came flooding back to this man as the women he so dearly loved so long ago was standing right before him…….


	2. Unsaid

September: 2015

That memory came flooding back to this man as the women he so dearly loved so long ago was standing right before him…….

He stared at her for a moment; she had aged a bit, looking even more beautiful than the women that played over in his mind every day for the past five years. Her slight smile, her dimples, the way her brunette hair curled ever so slightly.

"Brooke."

It hit him and his smile grew wider then it had been in a very long time. There she was. After years of thinking about her, trying not to forget her facial expressions, her smell, her smile, there she was, standing in front of him in the middle of a crowded Manhattan street.

Brooke fiddled with the ring on a finger, something he noticed rather quickly.

"How have you been?" he asked, moving into the coffee shop they were standing outside of to get out of the Manhattan hustle.

She smiled a soft smile, her eyes lighting up "Good. Really good actually. I have a boutique down the street, I have an apartment a few blocks away, next to Central Park, and a house on the Jersey shore. But what about you? What have you been up to?"

He shrugged "Traveling. Europe, South America, Australia. I'm back now for a while though, I'm visiting a friend in the city."

Before they could say much else, a young boy walked over to Brooke, carrying two smoothies.

"Here!" he reached up and she smiled, taking the drink.

"Thanks sweet pea." She smiled and put her hand on his head "Cole, this is an old friend of mine."

Cole smiled at him and put out his hand "Very nice to meet you." Cole said with a grin, his big brown eyes looked just like Brooke's. "Ready to go mom? I'm gonna be late for soccer!"

Brooke gave a half-hearted smile to him and took her son's hand "Sure sweetie, let's go."

She moved her eyes back to the man standing before her, the man she once loved "Au revoir, Brooke." He said with a slight smile, reaching down and squeezing her hand lightly.

They never said goodbye to each other, because goodbye meant going away, au revoir simply meant 'until next time'.

"Au revoir." She whispered, hoping that he could not see the hurt in her eyes, wishing she did not always wear her heart on her sleeve.

Brooke turned and walked down the busy street, her hand embraced in her son's. Walking away from the boy that she walked away from just a few years ago, walking away from the boy she so dearly loved.

------------

Brooke stood in her penthouse kitchen at the sink, overlooking the lovely central park, and all the people walking around outside.

"Mom! We're home!" Brooke heard Cole throw down his bag and walk towards the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner!" she called as he walked into the kitchen "How was practice?"

Cole sat down at the counter "Good. Daddy's actually a good coach."

Brooke laughed "Told you so. Speaking of Daddy, where is he?"

"Hey you." A tall man, with tan skin and dark hair and big blue eyes walked into the kitchen. "I missed you."

Brooke walked over to him and kissed him lightly "I missed you too."

Brooke met Ryan not long after her last breakup, about 5 years ago. He's the typical business, working as a stock broker on Wall Street. To most people, they are the perfect couple, beautiful, rich, educated. But they always knew there was something missing in the relationship, something Ryan couldn't pinpoint, but had a pretty good idea what it was. They got engaged two years ago, yet haven't been wed yet, Brooke's not ready.

Brooke turned back to the sink and continued cutting the vegetables for dinner. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose into her neck, she politely shrugged him off.

"Everything okay Brooke?" Ryan asked, concerned.

Brooke nodded "Yeah, I just ran into an old friend earlier."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Ryan asked, hoping it was not who he thought.


End file.
